prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
February 21, 2011 Monday Night RAW results
The February 21, 2011 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on February 21, 2011 at Save Mart Center in Fresno, California. This is the episode that for many weeks it was advertised that The Undertaker would make his return, the night after Elimination Chamber. Summary John Cena was riding high. The Cenation Commander-in-Chief had prevailed in the Elimination Chamber the night before to become the No. 1 contender for the WWE Championship at WrestleMania. He shared the news, and his excitement, with the WWE Universe before addressing disparaging comments made about him by The Rock one week earlier. Cena went old school, dusting off his doctorate in Thuganomics to diss The Great One in no uncertain terms. With both Superstars battered by their experience inside Satan's Structure the night before, CM Punk faced off against John Morrison. Although The Shaman of Sexy appeared determined to carry on, an injury to his knee suffered the night before prevented him. The shrewd Second City Savior capitalized and pinned his opponent after hitting him with a GTS. Punk then took the mic and warned rival Randy Orton to keep his distance. Rather than follow Punk's advice, The Viper instead attacked the holier-than-thou Superstar. Twenty four hours after Alberto Del Rio defeated him in a non-title match at WWE Elimination Chamber, Intercontinental Champion Kofi Kingston couldn't wait for retaliation. Before the bell even rang, The Dreadlocked Dynamo pummeled the Mexican elitist. As Kofi rained down blows, Del Rio's personal ring announcer, Ricardo Rodriguez, punched him from behind. The distraction allowed Del Rio the upper hand until referees could step in and halt the ruthless assault. After initiating a hair-pulling, nail-gouging, locker room brawl last week, Brie & Nikki Bella drew their targets into more familiar territory. The twins met Divas Champion Eve & Gail Kim inside the squared circle. Unfortunately for Eve and Gail, the Bellas employed underhanded tactics once again when they utilized Twin Magic to notch a victory. After several long weeks, the WWE Universe finally discovered the meaning behind the cryptic “2.21.11” signs. Both The Undertaker and Triple H emerged from months of recuperation to stun everyone. The two goliath Superstars said not a word when they stood toe-to-toe in the center of the ring. Instead, they each acknowledged the WrestleMania sign hanging in the arena and appeared to offer a tacit agreement to face off on The Grandest Stage of Them All on April 3 in Atlanta. Let the battle begin! After his match with Mark Henry, King Sheamus’ pale complexion quickly burned to a shade of dark red. The Celtic Warrior's losing streak continued when The World's Strongest Man punished him with a series of heavy blows before pinning him to the canvas. Has the Irishman's luck finally run out? After his loss the night before to WWE Champion The Miz, Jerry “The King” Lawler was in no mood for Michael Cole’s condescending remarks. During an interview, the Miz sycophant insulted Lawler, prompting the WWE Hall of Famer to challenge Cole to a match at WrestleMania. Rather than accept, the weasely wisecracker darted into the crowd to get away. Monday Night Raw has witnessed its share of odd couples. Not least of which, the Superstars who will battle at WrestleMania for the WWE Title: The Miz & John Cena. The duo was paired by the anonymous Raw GM to face WWE Tag Team Champions The Corre, specifically Justin Gabriel & Heath Slater. Despite their animosity for each other, The WWE Champion & The Cenation Commander-in-Chief actually proved victorious and captured the championships - however briefly. In the quickest WWE Tag Team Championship reign in history, the odd pairing of The Miz & John Cena dropped their short-lived titles when the WWE Champion stabbed his partner squarely in the back. The end of Miz & Cena's brief reign began when, immediately following their title win, Justin Gabriel & Heath Slater invoked their rematch clause. With their colleagues in The Corre looking on, Gabriel & Slater put forth a respectable effort in order to win back the titles. Just when it appeared the result would be the same, however, The Cleveland Screamer betrayed The Cenation Commander-in-Chief. He leveled his partner and WrestleMania opponent with a Skull Crushing Finale as the referee was distracted, costing the pair the WWE Tag Team Titles. Results ; ; *CM Punk defeated John Morrison (2:53) *The Bella Twins (Nikki & Brie) defeated Eve Torres & Gail Kim (2:27) *Mark Henry defeated King Sheamus (3:48) *The Miz (w/ Alex Riley) & John Cena defeated The Corre (Heath Slater & Justin Gabriel) © (w/ Wade Barrett & Ezekiel Jackson) to win the WWE Tag Team Championship (3:12) *The Corre (Heath Slater & Justin Gabriel) (w/ Wade Barrett & Ezekiel Jackson) defeated The Miz (w/ Alex Riley) & John Cena © to win the WWE Tag Team Championship (11:09) *Dark Match: John Cena & Randy Orton defeated CM Punk & The Miz (w/ Alex Riley) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Raw 2-22-11 1.jpg Raw 2-22-11 2.jpg Raw 2-22-11 3.jpg Raw 2-22-11 4.jpg Raw 2-22-11 5.jpg Raw 2-22-11 6.jpg Raw 2-22-11 7.jpg Raw 2-22-11 8.jpg Raw 2-22-11 9.jpg Raw 2-22-11 10.jpg Raw 2-22-11 11.jpg Raw 2-22-11 12.jpg Raw 2-22-11 13.jpg Raw 2-22-11 14.jpg Raw 2-22-11 15.jpg Raw 2-22-11 16.jpg Raw 2-22-11 17.jpg Raw 2-22-11 18.jpg Raw 2-22-11 19.jpg Raw 2-22-11 20.jpg Raw 2-22-11 22.jpg Raw 2-22-11 23.jpg Raw 2-22-11 24.jpg Raw 2-22-11 25.jpg Raw 2-22-11 26.jpg Raw 2-22-11 27.jpg Raw 2-22-11 28.jpg Raw 2-22-11 29.jpg Raw 2-22-11 30.jpg Raw 2-22-11 31.jpg Raw 2-22-11 32.jpg Raw 2-22-11 33.jpg Raw 2-22-11 34.jpg Raw 2-22-11 35.jpg Raw 2-22-11 36.jpg Raw 2-22-11 37.jpg Raw 2-22-11 38.jpg Raw 2-22-11 39.jpg Raw 2-22-11 40.jpg Raw 2-22-11 41.jpg Raw 2-22-11 42.jpg Raw 2-22-11 43.jpg Raw 2-22-11 44.jpg Raw 2-22-11 45.jpg Raw 2-22-11 46.jpg Raw 2-22-11 47.jpg Raw 2-22-11 48.jpg Raw 2-22-11 49.jpg Raw 2-22-11 50.jpg Raw 2-22-11 51.jpg Raw 2-22-11 52.jpg Raw 2-22-11 53.jpg Raw 2-22-11 54.jpg See also *Monday Night Raw *The show's venue details External links * Raw #926 results * Raw #926 on WWE Network Category:2011 television events